Untitled:Timetravel
by Lil'ViolaXD
Summary: The war had just ended. Hermione was examining the damage when she felt a familiar pull... Ya guessed it! I. Am. Back! And this is a time travel fanfic... Enjoy! (or not!) I'm sorry Harry, but I'm a fan of HermionexJames so you probably won't exist... Again, I am sorry Harry u ;
1. The War

**_Heya guys! I know, I know, I barely started my other fanfic and now I'm starting this on. I can't help it! It just popped into my head and I'm like, OMFG I GOTTA TYPE THIS IDEA DOWN OR WRITE IT DOWN, OR SOMETHING! And I was going with typing the first chappie. ENJOY, or not._**

**Chapter One: The War**

The war had just ended. The golden trio can't believe they survived. Almost everybody was mourning for the ones that have died. Hermione was just walking around the school grounds examining the damage when she felt a familiar pull.

**~MARAUDER'S ERA~**

James and Sirius were walking down the hallway when suddenly a girl appeared out of no where. Hermione saw James and Sirius.

"Holy shit," she muttered a stream of choice curses that Ron would be proud of.

"Hello gorgeous, I haven't seen you around before," typical Sirius, straight to flirting.

To their surprise, the strange girl didn't giggle or do anything at all, she just stared at Sirius tiredly.

"Hello, my name is James Potter and this idiot is Sirius Black," James introduced himself, not that he needed to, but he didn't know that.

"My name's Hermione Granger, now I have things to do," Hermione sighed.

She speed-walked to Dumbledore's office muttering about "stupid war" s and "stupid death eaters" having to "destroyed stuff" and other things that James and Sirius didn't quite catch.

"Ugh, I forgot I didn't know the stupid password," said Hermione, frustrated.

She started to guess all the sweets she could list until she got to "caramel truffles".

"Finally!"

She went into Dumbledore's office and James and Sirius followed.

"Professor Dumbledore, I want to speak to you, alone," Hermione said, nodding in James' and Sirius' direction.

Dumbledore nodded.

"And you are…?" Dumbledore asked, rather curiously I might add.

"Hermione Granger, sir"

She proceeded to tell him about her adventures and about her being in another time and all.

"Miss Granger, you will attend Hogwarts until we can find a way to get you back to your own time."

Hermione nodded. She left the his office and was bombarded with questions.

"Are you going to stay here?"

Before she could respond, she collapsed, to the boys' horror.

"Sirius, go tell Dumbledore! I'll take her to the hospital wing," James barked at his friend.

"Mister Potter! What did you do to this young lady!"

"I did nothing! She just collapsed!"

Sirius brought Dumbledore.

"Albus, this poor dear looks like she had just gone through a terrible war!"

Dumbledore sighed, he looked like he was older as a sad expression took over his face.

"I'm afraid she has been in a war, Poppy, she has been since she was just eleven,"

The boys looked at Hermione in horror, the same thoughts in their minds. ' She was fighting ever since she was eleven!?'

**_Heya! How'd you like it? Imma update sooner or later, I managed to squeeze this between school work and homework and stuff. Byeeeeez!_**


	2. Surprise! You're back in time!

**_Heyya guys! Miss me? New chappies up!_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, it wouldn't exist cuz I suck at writing :P_**

**Chapter Two: Surprise! You're Back in Time!**

Hermione opened her eyes, looking up to another pair of eyes that belonged to a boy that looked like Harry, but she was too tired to care.

"Harry, whatta 'appened? I remember seeing Sirius alive and summat….." Hermione said groggily. 'wait, that ain't Harry' she thought, when her mind cleared up a bit.

"What do you mean 'Sirius is alive and summat'? He was always alive and summat!" James said, confused.

There was a movement behind James and out of war instincts, she disarmed the person and put them into a full body bind curse.

"Owwwwwww! This hurts! Let me go 'Mione!"

Her eyes widened.

"Sorry," she muttered," war instincts."

"So it's true, huh, you being in war at age eleven?"

Her face saddened.

"Yeah," she chuckled," it started with a troll and funny thing is, that's how I got my best friends."

James and Sirius looked shocked.

"And we were only eleven, too," she added.

"Oh yeah, 'Mione, we need to get you to breakfast, you must be starving, 'cause I am," James said.

"Yeah, I guess, but I can't really walk right now," Hermione said.

"We're going to support you all the way to the Great Hall," Sirius said.

"Okay, but if you get tired, you can tell me, alright?"

**_About the injuries, Hermione just finished a bloody war! So she is injured, she just didn't notice it until then. Ya like? No? I don't care, really. I just love typing, it flushes out my ideas, but then I keep on thinking about the future stuff and I can't keep up with myself. Byeeeeez! XD_**


	3. Hermione's Secret

**_Miss me much? JK, I am back! I don't know when I am going to update this cuz all of this is pre-typed and all…. I will never own Harry Potter, if I did, the world would end, 'cause I suck at writing._**

**Chapter Three: Hermione's Secret**

The entire Great Hall stopped eating, for the most peculiar sight had just entered. The two most popular Marauders, James and Sirius, had just entered the Great Hall, supporting a girl. It was not surprising for Sirius, but for _James_, that was just unbelievable! Everyone knew he was always going after Lily Evans, who turned him down every single time, which was about three hundred times. They didn't notice anything, they just continued to talk and walk towards the other two Marauders, who also stopped eating. The girl had her arm around James' shoulder, and he held her hand where his shoulder was, so she won't fall. They finally noticed the quietness of the Great Hall. They looked at the tables and suddenly Sirius yelled," What are ya looking here for? There's nothing to see!"

The students immediately started whispering. James, Sirius, and the mystery girl had reached the rest of the Marauders.

"Erm, James, Sirius, who is this?" Remus asked.

"This," James said," is our dear Hermione Granger, a transfer from seven years of war."

"James!" Hermione said in a whisper-yell," You don't have to announce it to the whole world that I just came from a bloody war!"

Remus and **_*cough-choke-cough*_** Pettigrew stared at Hermione. Hermione glared at James, who was doing his best to make an innocent look on his face. Hermione huffed.

"Nice to meet you,"

"The name's Remus,"

"My name's Peter!" Pettigrew said squeakily.

Hermione shook Remus' hand. When she took Pettigrew's she visibly flinched. She dusted her hand.

"I know a death eater when I see one," she spat.

Pettigrew flinched, 'how could she know? Oh yeah, she was in a war" he thought sarcastically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec, are you saying that _Peter _is a death eater?" James said disbelievingly.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. 'Stupid stupid stupid stupid! Why did I have to go and say that!'

"Fuck, I messed thing up," she muttered.

She walked and wobbled away, only to be held back by strong arms.

"I need to go to Dumbledore," she said.

She ripped free of James' arms. War has taught her to defend herself even when she is injured. She apparated to Dumbledore's office, much to everyone's surprise. All she needed to do was to convince the wards to let her apparate. War taught her a lot of things.

"Professor Dumbledore, did you find a way to get me back? I messed up things!"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly," I'm sorry, but your time no longer exists."

Hermione stood there, frozen in shock. She won't be able to see her friends anymore. No Ginny, no Harry, no Ron, no anyone. She left his office, in a daze. She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face. They had just won the war, and now she can't see them ever again, and now they don't exist. She didn't notice the Marauders, she didn't notice anything. She leaned against the wall, muttering "no" over and over again. She didn't notice James' hand waving in front of her face.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Sirius asked.

Hermione finally snapped out of her daze, her wand pointing at them. When she realized it was only the Marauders, she put it away, muttering about war instincts.

"How did you apparate?" James asked, no one had ever apparated in or out of Hogwarts before, not that he had heard of.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Who is she? No one, I mean _no one_ has ever apparated in or out of Hogwarts before! It even said so in _Hogwarts, A History_!" Lily Evans ranted on and on. Deep inside, she was jealous of the mystery girl. James had always paid attention to her, but today, he hadn't even looked her way!

Hermione was once again bombarded with questions by James and Sirius.

"What, exactly do you mean that Peter is a bloody death eater?" James finally deadpanned.

Hermione fidgeted.

"Erm, well, er, oh Merlin! This is gong to be hard!" Hermione said nervously.

She decided with dragging James and Sirius into an empty corridor.

"Okay," Hermione said, still nervous," do you promise not to tell anybody of this?"

**_ .DUN! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't type anymore! I am OBSESSED +Anima! I hope that you enjoyed this chappie(not!). BYEEEEEZ PEEPS!_**


	4. The Truth

**_Heyya peeps! New chappie's up! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter Four: The Truth**

James and Sirius nodded eagerly, they wanted to know more about Hermione. Said person fidgeted more.

"Erm, you see, ifrhafutr," Hermione mumbled quickly.

"What? I didn't quite catch that," James and Sirius said in unison.

"I'm, err, from the, err, future and err, yeah."

James and Sirius burst out laughing. Hermione sighed.

"Why do I even bother to tell you," she muttered, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Wait! Do you have proof?"

Hermione turned back," Too many to count," she said, shaking her head," You found out that Remus John Lupin is a werewolf in your third year. You became unregistered Animagi in your fifth year to keep him company during the full moon. You four make up the Marauders, James is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, and Remus is Moony. You made the Marauders' Map, a map that shows people on Hogwarts' grounds and secret passageways that you have discovered. Is that enough evidence for you? Oh yeah, and Remus is obsessed with chocolate."

"What about Peter?" James piped up.

" Pettigrew," she spat, as if just speaking his name was poisoning her mouth," joined Voldemort, a few months ago, in your time. Ironic really, he was supposed to be _innocent little Peter_."**_(AU: She spoke the italicized in a high-pitched, mocking tone)_**

They both stared at her in shock. They thought she was only joking about coming from the future. In fact, they were so shocked that they forgot to wince at Voldemort's name.

"Wait, are you saying that Peter is a DEATH EATER?!"

Hermione nodded.

"So, when are you going back to your own time?" James asked.

Hermione shook her head sadly.

"Never, my time doesn't exist anymore, oh crap! I need to go to Gringotts!"

James and Sirius shook their heads.

"You know, you'd be crazy if you tried to break into Gringotts," James said.

" I'm making a vault there, idiots, I'm not going to break into Gringotts again," Hermione said.

James and Sirius stared in shock.

"Wait, YOU BROKE INTO GRINGOTTS?!" James and Sirius yelled in unison. Hermione nodded her head.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p'," and escaped on a dragon."

They both gaped at her.

"I can show you memories of my adventures in Dumbledore's pensive**_(sorry if I spelled it wrong, I haven't read the Harry Potter series for a while)_** if you want," Hermione said.

James and Sirius nodded their heads, they wanted to see her adventures.

"Oh!" Hermione said," my ankle's healed!"

"Let's go to lunch, I'm starved!" Sirius exclaimed loudly.

"You are always hungry," Hermione stated.

The trio laughed as they walked towards the Great Hall. As it seems, Remus and Pettigrew had left them and went ahead to lunch. They still received stares when they arrived at the Great Hall. James walked towards Pettigrew.

"Peter, is it true?"

Pettigrew looked horrified.

"What is true James?" Pettigrew squeaked out.

"That you're a death eater," James deadpanned.

"N-no James, why would you think that?" Pettigrew stuttered.

James pulled up Pettigrew's left robe sleeve. There it was, the Dark Mark.

**_Heyya! You like it? Pettigrew's*cough-choke-cough* is going to get kicked outta the Marauders! Jeez, just typing down Pettigrew's nearly killed me cuz I was coughing and choking by just saying his name. I am very anti-Pettigrew*cough-choke-cough*._**

**_BYEEEEZ PEEPS!_**


	5. That Traitor!

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm only updating on this and my other fanfic is just pushed aside! Sorry 'bout that. I'm just getting soooooo many ideas for this one! Can you guys help me with the title? I need help with the other one, too. DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUUUUUN. Pettigrew's dark mark is revealed. IN FRONT OF DA ENTIRE GREAT HALL!_**

**Chapter Five: That Traitor!**

James raised his eyebrows.

"Well?" he said, with no emotion in his voice," What do you call this?"

The entire Great Hall stared at Pettigrew.

"Erm, the Dark Mark?" Peter offered.

"So you were following Voldemort after all," James said, still emotionless.

Peter winced at Voldemort's name.

"When were you planning to tell us, _Peter_," James sneered.

"James, he's not worth your time," Hermione said.

James let go of Pettigrew.

"Just so you know, you're not part of he Marauders anymore, _Pettigrew,_" James spat.

The Great Hall looked at Pettigrew, horrified as James sat down and started eating as if nothing had happened. Hermione sat down next to him.

" Are you alright?"

James nodded his head.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that Pettigrew would actually become a death eater, I mean, he's so quiet and shy. I didn't think that you'd be right, I actually thought you were joking about him being a death eater, but I guess it's true."

"No fair 'Mione!" Sirius mock wailed," You took my seat!"

They laughed at Sirius.

Remus took a seat across from Hermione.

"So, Hermione, where did you transfer from?"

Hermione shrugged.

" I guess I was home schooled."

Remus looked confused. Hermione laughed.

"C'mon James, Sirius, you wanted to see my adventures, right? Let's go see Dumbledore."

The trio left a very confused Remus. They looked back at Remus and burst out laughing. They laughed all the way out of the Great Hall.

**_Yeah….that's all I got…._**

**_I think I'm running out of ideas….._**

**_Maybe I will actually work on my other fanfc…. -_-_**

**_So yeah, BYE PEEPS! XD_**


	6. Her Memories

_**Lolz, I am starting this on the day I posted this story on Fanfiction. Here's the next chappie! Yeah, sorry the chapters are kinda short.**_

**Chapter Six: Her Memories  
**

"Okay, so I'm going to put my memories in the pensive and then we're going to touch the silvery substance, okay?" Hermione explained to James and Sirius.

She pointed her wand to her head and slowly took out a silvery substance and put it in the pensive. They touched it and fell in the pensive.

_ "No wonder no one can stand her, she's a bloody nightmare," _a boy with flaming red hair said.

"That's Ronald Weasley, one of my best friends," Hermione explained.

_A girl with bushy hair ran out of the room with tears in her eyes._

"That's me," Hermione said.

_They followed her to the girls' bathroom. She was sobbing. The memory changed, Hermione was still crying._

"I figured you wouldn't want to hear me cry for hours so I skipped it."

_A full-grown troll went in the bathroom and destroyed the sinks. **(can I skip this? I don't remember much of it. Yes? Thank you!)**_

"Whoa! First years usually don't defeat mountain trolls you know," James said.

"I know."

**_(can I skip the rest? I haven't read the Harry Potter series for a while, hehe, sorry.)_**

They finished seeing Hermione's memories. They winced when Bellatrix carved the words _MUDBLOOD_ on Hermione's arm.

"Whoa, the Ministers are such idiotic, well, idiots!" James said," Oh yeah, who is Harry's mother? I already figured out that I'm the father, and damn Sirius! Notorious mass murderer, hmm, doesn't sound like you at all!"

"Erm, Harry's mother is, erm, Lily Evans," Hermione said nervously.

To her surprise, James didn't seem happy about it, he just said a quiet "oh".

"Well, Dumbledore is going to announce who you are during dinner, and speaking of dinner, I'm starving! Let's go!" Sirius said happily at the thought of food.

James and Hermione laughed and followed Sirius to the Great Hall.

**_Ya like? Like, HOLY SHIT! Forgive my language, but I had to say that! This fanfic has more views than my other one, and I just posted it yesterday! And the other one was posted 'bout a week ago! Wow zees, I didn't expect that….BYEEEEZ PEEPS! (Again, sorry for the short chapters…..-_-)_**

**_P.S. I ended this just today ^u^_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heyya guys! I still can't believe that this fanfic received so many views. u I look like I'm ditching my other fic…..-_- Plz help me with the title, I am super bad at titles and the world would totally end if I attempted to make a title. Yeah, that's how bad I am…I actually have plenty ideas for my other fic, but I am too lazy to work on it…. **_

_**-_- Here's the next chappie! u**_

Once again, the trio received stares. Once again, Sirius yelled at the Great Hall to stop staring. Once again, Dumbledore announced Hermione's arrival- wait WHAT?! That's not true….. She was only there for like, four days…..

"Students and staff, as you have seen, Miss Hermione Granger will join the seventh year Gryffindors this year due to an, unfortunate accident," Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall.

Whispers can be heard. "so THAT'S who she is" or " already in with the Marauders" and "I think she's the one who found out about Pettigrew" can be heard the most. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the stares she was receiving. She also didn't like the Headmaster's choice of words for her problem. Sirius saw her shifting apparently.

"Oi People! You can at least try to not stare," he said quite loudly.

Immediately, heads turned back to the dishes in front of them. The whispering can still be heard, though.

'She probably is perfect for Potter, an attention-seeking toe-rag,' Lily Evans thought bitterly. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was jealous of the new girl.

Due to habit, Hermione was fingering her wand, she knew there was still a war during this time. She had a mission to do, she had to destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxs. James noticed this habit.

" 'Mione, this is only the Great Hall, not a battlefield. Your fingering your wand is kinda, I don't know, scary?"

" But James, Remus died here, Tonks died here, Colin Creevey died here. Lavender was killed by Greyback here," Hermione whispered.

Just hearing his name gave Remus shivers.

"Did you just say Greyback?"

Hermione nodded, not wanting to share her experience with the torture he gives to women. She shivered in fear at the possibility of Greyback torturing her again in this time.

_**Oops. Sorry for the long wait. Busy with other fics and stuff. Doing this instead of my English assignment o.O**_

_**Uh oh. I'm in trouble. Gotta go before my mom finds out. Bye! *looks around to see if mom is still around, then dashes to the hiding place* **_


End file.
